


Midnight Meeting

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy revels in the darkness and silence of midnight at the Manor. But one night as she's enjoying her 'Narcissa time, she's suddenly compelled to go to the woods that back the Manor. Who or what will she meet in those trees? An old flame? An untimely death? Both? Read and see.





	Midnight Meeting

Narcissa Malfoy sat in a plush obsidian colored chair overlooking her garden, sipping some of Ogden’s finest. Darkness fell like a heavy winter blanket over the Manor each night. To most people, it was bone-chillingly quiet. But to Narcissa, it was her only alone time. It was her time to worry about herself and Draco, not Lucius and Voldemort’s pureblood mania. 

She stared at the black cluster of trees a mile and a half away from her position, wondering what sorts of creatures lie behind the sanctity and mystery of the Malfoy forest. Lucius had told her outlandish tales of the worst sorts of creatures in their teenage years. A part of her knew that the creatures he told of probably were make believe, made to impress her with grandeur. 

Suddenly she was startled by a raven crying in the distance. She stood and without any explanation took off running for the Malfoy forest. For a woman of her age, she was quite fit and closed the distance between her and the forest in no time. 

When she neared the edge of the forest she stopped and stared. She felt eyes surveying her but she saw nothing and no one. Fear creeped up from her belly and settled in a ball at the back of her throat. A nervous sweat broke out on her forehead and the back of her neck, despite the chilly night. 

“Narcissa, welcome…. Relax darling, I can smell your fear from here.” Came a harsh and husky whisper, causing a shiver to crawl up her spine. She thought the voice had come from her right, so she looked to her right. 

When she did, she felt a cool breeze travel across the nape of her neck. She shivered again and a chuckle rang through the silent night at her reaction. 

“How shall I be made to relax when I know not who calls me? Only one man calls me darling, and he’s asleep in his bedroom, in the Manor.” Narcissa called to the darkness. A chuckle erupted quietly against her left ear and she spun around quickly. 

“Mmmm mate, you do good work. You have found us quiet literally the most striking cougar in existence.” Another voice chilled her bones. 

“I know the specialties of this particular cougar from experience. She is a delectable little danish when she’s mewling like a cat in heat.” the first voice echoed, bouncing off the trees. 

That comment sent Narcissa's mind reeling to the beginning of Voldemort’s second regime when he had convinced Lucius to make Narcissa seduce some of the younger generation to their side. Twasn’t a young man alive who didn’t fantasize about an older woman time or again. 

“Theodore?” She looked around for any sign of life, finally registering to whom the voice belonged. 

Theo Nott stepped from behind a tree and smiled at her, hands in the pockets of his trousers which were covered with moss and dirt. He looked into the elder woman’s eyes lovingly. 

“Hello Darling. It’s been a long time.” he whispered, his hand grazing her cheek affectionately. She reached up as if to grab his wrist but he backed away. 

“Oh Theo, wh- what's happened to you?” Her voice cracked, threatening tears to be on the horizon. He smiled at her with a youthful jubilance. 

“Greyback happened. He was made to turn me, when I defected.” He muttered, looking at the ground. Narcissa’s eyes sprung tears as she looked at her much younger former lover, now a decent twenty seven. He still was handsome, scratches and all. 

“Oh Theo…” her voice trailed off as he met her eyes again. 

“I’ve never left the property Ciss, I've been watching over you with that rapscallion you call a husband. I still love you Ciss.” He rambled, eying his friend. 

“Theo, you tenderheart.” Came Goyle’s voice. 

“Gregory?” Narcissa’s voice rose in curiosity.

“Hello Mrs. Malfoy.” He answered respectfully. 

“Theo... “ she started, turning back to her lover. 

“Join us Cissa. Please? I’d give anything to be yours again and I know I can give you more love than Lucius ever has.” Theo’s own voice growing thick with emotion. Narcissa walked up and touched Theo’ s cheek gingerly. 

“We both will.” Gregory chimed in, looking at her sweetly. 

“Bite me.” She answered, holding onto Theo tight. He smiled and moved to kiss her neck. After the skin was moist and ready, he bit into her. 

When Narcissa stood back up, she was a changed woman. She slipped her hand into Theo’s and turned her yellowing eyes on Greg. With a solitary nod, he followed placidly. 

“Finally.” Theo whispered, leaning to kiss her forehead lovingly. She smiled and leaned into him as they walked. 

“Finally.” She echoed.


End file.
